


Gonna Change You Like A Remix

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [98]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Split, Pre-Split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean and Roman reassure Seth.





	Gonna Change You Like A Remix

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: So I heard you need some more prompts. Lets see how about one about the friendship of the shield remaining friends after seth betrayed his brothers. Seth feels bad and dean and roman assure him they are still friends and make him feel better.

Once Dean and Roman manage to make it backstage (chair shots fucking hurt, no matter how careful you are), Seth’s there, tentative and careful, unsure if he’s wanted. Roman jerks him forward into a hug, tired of him dancing around at the edges of the group of wrestlers congratulating them on one of the biggest storyline twists in recent WWE history.

Seth sighs and relaxes before turning to Dean, worry in his eyes. Dean just rolls his eyes and hugs Seth too, carefully holding him away from his aching ribs. Seth settles warm hands on Dean’s sides, guilty as hell for hitting him so much. He presses a quick kiss to Dean’s temple before helping into their locker room. 

He alternates between his boys, checking their injuries, wincing at the welts he left on them. 

“Seth, we’re fine. It’s nothing we haven’t dealt with before.” Roman says, as he changes into street clothes, hissing slightly as he stretches his back.

“I’ve definitely had worse.” Dean smirks, sitting down and kicking his boots off. 

“But you’ve never had this from me.” Seth bites his lip, still guilty. 

“Seth, it’s a storyline. It’s not your fault. We don’t hate you.” Roman says, taking a seat next to Dean on the bench. 

“I know. I just hate it because I have to do all these awful things to you and to Dean in the future.” Seth sighs, tugging at his hair.

“Seth, we’ve been enemies before. We were enemies before we were ever friends. But this time, it’s gonna be different. After all, you know fighting your best friend is even more fun.” Dean smiles at him, dimples and all and how can Seth refuse that?

“Brothers. No matter what.” Roman says, holding out his fist.

Dean raises his next to Roman’s and they both look expectantly at Seth, who smiles at them and places his own fist next to theirs. 

“No matter what.”


End file.
